Sales of drag reducer are often made in large quantities and shipped to customers. Extensive delays and temperature fluctuations during shipping or storing of the drag reducers will result in drag reducers agglomerated to a point where it is unusable. Often times simply filtering the agglomerated drag reducers is not an effective solution since the filter becomes easily clogged with lumps of agglomerated drag reducers. Furthermore, if the agglomerated drag reducers are simply injected into the pipelines they can clog the injection pumps and cause costly delays.
There exists a need for a method of remediating agglomerated flow improvers.